Goodbye to yesterday
by Limerence W
Summary: Se amaban. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro; lo sabían, siempre habían sido conscientes de ello. Un primer beso en Hogwarts fue el indicio más claro de que existía algo más que una relación amistosa entre los dos. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad ambos, hicieron pública su relación. Y lo que empezó siendo una bonita relación de amor, duró más de ocho años. Pero luego, se rompió.
1. Goodbye to yesterday

Dicen que el amor verdadero es para siempre.

Dicen que la persona a la que amas llega sin que te des cuenta.

Ellos dos estaban destinados a amarse, y parecían ser conscientes de ello. Siempre lo fueron.

Pero luego, todo cambió.

Y lo que empezó siendo una bonita historia de amor...

se rompió en mil pedazos.

Pero los pedazos siempre se pueden reunir, las cosas rotas se pueden reparar.

Y si hay algo cierto es que...

Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

Y donde quedan cenizas, la llama del amor no olvida.


	2. Breve reseña y agradecimientos

Fan fic personal sobre la relación amorosa entre Victoire Weasley y Teddy Lupin. La idea principal de esta historia nació en un foro de rol en el que, por motivos ajenos, no la puedo desarrollar al ritmo que desearía. Por eso, he decidido ir publicándola yo sola, libremente. Quizá algunos eventos, si sois asiduos a rolear en foros de Harry Potter, os suenen; así pues, agradezco, ya de antemano, a Almudena y Yolanda haberme permitido rolear con ellas. Muchas de las ideas que se verán aquí surgieron gracias a ellas.

Espero que os guste.

 **Personajes principales**

Victoire Weasley (23 – 24 años) _as_ Claire Holt

Edward "Ted" Remus Lupin (25 – 26 años) _as_ Gaspard Menier


	3. Prólogo: Cenizas

**Prólogo: Cenizas**

25 de Noviembre del 2024.

4:00 AM.

En La Madriguera.

* * *

Sangre. Llamas. Nadie se había cerciorado de la gravedad de la situación hasta que los aurores hicieron acto de presencia en el hogar donde siempre se unía la familia Weasley. Cenas, fiestas, risas, diversión; el lugar en el que Victoire Weasley había vivido sus momentos más felices, ahora estaba siendo consumido por el fuego. Y lo peor de todo es que ella era la culpable de aquello.

 _¿En qué me he convertido?_

 _¿Acaso he perdido la cabeza?_

 _Yo no… Yo no quería._

Lamentablemente, arrepentirse no solucionaría nada. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no existía ninguna opción para reparar lo irreparable.

Sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando, permaneció de pie, a punto de llorar. En el suelo, justo delante de sus pies, yacía el cuerpo de un hombre, lleno de cicatrices, que se estaba desangrando. Un hombre que, pese a todo, luchaba por vivir. Edward Remus Lupin había sido la víctima principal del fatal acontecimiento que horas después lo llevaría a San Mungo. El acontecimiento que había dejado más claro, si cabía, la fina línea que separaba a la vida de la muerte; al amor, del odio. Victoire Weasley, su amada, era la causante de sus heridas. No obstante, la sangre no tenía ni punto de comparación con el dolor que sintió al saber que la había perdido. Estar alejado de la mujer con la que había estado más de ocho años, era, sin duda alguna, el cerrojo de su puerta hacia la felicidad.

—Lo… lo siento —pronunció a duras penas la semi-veela, con unos azulados y acuosos ojos. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Había cometido el mayor error de su vida: intentar matar a una persona.

Los aurores, que vigilaban el perímetro, no fueron lo suficientemente perspicaces como para retenerla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Victoire desapareció envuelta en una manta de humo negro.

Sus _superiores_ la estaban llamando.

Lo más difícil de todo, fue ver el rostro de los miembros de su familia. De Bill Weasley, su padre, por quien siempre había sentido devoción. De Fleur Weasley, de soltera Delacour, a quien siempre había querido con todo su corazón. De los jóvenes Louis y Dominique Weasley, sus hermanos, uno recién graduado y la otra estudiante en Hogwarts. De sus tíos y primos, algunos Weasley, otros Potter. Por su expresión, definitivamente, todos sus seres queridos podrían darse cuenta de que, en aquellos instantes, la muchacha deseaba estar muerta.

Demasiada suerte tendría si alguien le hacía el favor de acabar con su vida.


End file.
